


An Anniversary and a Gift

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kitty!Fenris, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris get visited by Hawke on a boring morning in the clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary and a Gift

So far the clinic had been dull this morning. Patients had been sparse and Fenris had remained in the clinic. When there were no people to tend to Anders sat at his desk and made more copies of his manifesto. Fenris currently sat on Anders’ lap with his tail curled neatly around him. His forepaws were tucked under his chest and his eyes barely open. Even though Anders was absorbed he still sat back at the sound of the door opening. Fenris looked over as well; a little amused to see Hawke peering cautiously around it.

Anders snorted in amusement and said, “Hello Hawke.”

“Hello Anders,” Hawke replied cheerfully as he stepped inside. “Is Fenris here too?”

He mewed as Anders shifted slightly, turning in the chair carefully so that he was visible. His fingers scratched briefly behind Fenris’ ears and ran down the length of his back.

“Ah, good,” said Hawke grinning. “Hello Fenris.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Anders asked curiously. “It’s a good day for it.”

“Solivitus did ask me to find a couple of things and you’re welcome to join me,” he said. “That’s not why I’m here though.”

Hawke stopped at the corner of the desk and looked down nervously as he shuffled his feet.

“Do you have a problem?” said Anders sounding concerned.

Fenris stood and leapt to the floor as he spoke. Anders stood as soon as his lap was free, also before he had finished speaking. He padded a short distance away before Hawke replied.

“No, I wanted to talk to you. Both of you.”

“About what?” Anders asked. “Why do you look so nervous?”

“Well,” Hawke said turning so that he faced both of them. “It’s been nearly a year since the both of you were caught by those slavers. I know the two of you have…grown close since then.”

He shifted forms and stood next to Anders, frowning.

Hawke held his hands up and said quickly, “I promise I’m not going to pry. I’ve already seen entirely more than I’d like.”

“We’re not trying to keep us a secret,” Anders said calmly. “We just…like our privacy.”

“I respect that,” Hawke said. “I’ve tried to…divert curiosity. Mostly Varric and Isabela.”

“Then why are you here?” Fenris asked exchanging a puzzled glance with Anders.

“I’d like to get you a gift,” he said simply. “Sort of…congratulations on finding…whatever it is you’ve found. You've both been calmer and happier since Fenris moved down here.”

“That’s very thoughtful,” said Anders warmly.

Fenris turned to Anders and found a smirk forming. He arched an eyebrow in question, a small smile forming as well. Anders nodded and he turned back to Hawke.

“May we request something?” Fenris asked.

“Absolutely,” Hawke replied cheerfully.

“A real bed would be wonderful,” Anders said evenly.

“A bed,” Hawke said flatly. Spots of color bloomed on his cheeks and his smile faltered for a moment but quickly returned. “I guess the cots are a little small.”

“They are,” Fenris said. “Thank you Hawke.”

He shrugged self-consciously and smiled sheepishly. Hawke gestured at the door and said, “So would you like to look for flowers today?”

“As long as they don’t grow in caves,” said Anders cheerfully.

“No caves today,” he said. “Promise.”

“I believe we will accompany you,” Fenris said. “Give us a moment to gather our things.”

Hawke turned and Fenris exchanged a smile with Anders as they reached for their weapons.


End file.
